


In the Hospital

by last_mrs_malcolm



Series: When Ian Met Alice [4]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: Breasts, Creampie, Desperation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Hospital Sex, Injury, Major Character Injury, Moaning, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nurses, Pregnancy Risk Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_mrs_malcolm/pseuds/last_mrs_malcolm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting rescued from Isla Nublar, Alice visits Ian in the hospital. When she is able to stay in Costa Rica during his recovery, they have plenty of time to get to know each other very intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Writing and posting the first two Ian/Alice stories was so much fun, I had to write more about them. Comments are welcome.
> 
> Many thanks to Bakuzan Sickle Claw for beta-ing this.
> 
> Shoutout to AnarchyTissues for inspiring this with "What Ian, That Nurse and Old Man Two Doors Down Heard".
> 
> The formatting has been fixed to clarify the points of view.
> 
> I do not own Jurassic Park or any of its characters.

I'd taken the last of the morphine pills shortly before we took off from Isla Nublar, and we'd arranged ourselves in the tiny cabin so that I rested my injured left leg across Alice's lap. Exhausted as I was, I envied the kids who were able to sleep once we were safely airborne. The drugs made my mind fuzzy and as I gazed out the window at the horizon, I found myself daydreaming about Alice, and wondering what would happen when this was over and we had to return to our regular lives.

I leaned my head back, glancing at Alice. She was dozing, her head leaning against the helicopter window. Her hands rested gently on either side of my injured leg; she was holding it so it wouldn't be jostled when the helicopter made a move. It was a good thing too, because the tender wounds were really starting to swell. I cringed to think of the bacteria from the T. rex's teeth -- who knows what kind of infection they threatened.

Stealing a glance at Alice again, I felt my pulse speed up slightly at the sight of her. If there was one good thing to come out of this disaster of a weekend, it was meeting Alice.

***

_Upon landing, the emergency medical team were waiting for us. As soon as the helicopter doors were opened and Dr. Grant and I helped Ian out, the paramedics took over and maneuvered Ian onto a stretcher. I watched as they prepared an IV drip and tore away at the bandaging Ellie and I had given him. I didn't get a good look at the condition of his leg, but I could see in his expression when the paramedics moved him about, that he was in a lot of pain._

_As they loaded his stretcher into the back of the ambulance, Ian lifted his head and looked straight at me, catching my eye._

_The ambulance sped away, leaving myself and the rest of our party to find a taxi to take us to the hospital -- the emergency staff that met us at the airport had recommended we all get our injuries checked over, too._

***

_I was lucky; the doctors gave me clearance to check out with just a prescription for prophylactic antibiotics. In the ER waiting room, Hammond had advised Drs. Grant and Sattler and myself that he'd arranged rooms in a hotel for us; the same one to which he was taking his grandchildren. It was the least InGen could do._

_After taking a relaxing bath in the basic but comfortable room, I called the hospital and confirmed that Ian's emergency surgery had gone well and he was recovering in the ward. The friendly operator with a thick Spanish accent advised me that the visiting hours were in the afternoons. I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought of being able to see him._

_Settling into the starched, clean sheets, my mind floated back to the jeep and the bunker. I closed my eyes and sighed, remembering how good he'd me made me feel. I couldn't help but to think back to when I'd found him after the attack; his face streaked with blood and tears. He thought he was going to die, and for a few terrible minutes I had thought he might have. And when he was lucky enough to survive, he'd wanted me, he'd wanted me with him._

_Reaching for the pillow on the unoccupied side of the bed, I curled my body around it and squeezed. I allowed myself a fantasy that I was cuddling Ian, comforting him, as I buried my face into the rough hotel-issue linen and let my exhausted body relax into a deep sleep._

***

Where is everybody? They've been gone for so long. Where am I? Oh yeah, the bunker. _Christ_ , that smarts, better keep my leg still. Hmm, can't move my left arm anyway, with Alice sleeping curled up by my side. 

Oh, fuck, what if there are animals outside? What if they can smell the blood? What if--

A crash, and the sound of a door opening.

In an instant, my eyes snapped open. Fluorescent light and cream-colored walls. _This isn't the bunker! How did my leg get into that traction...?_

A middle-aged nurse wearing scrubs appeared beside me, carrying a tray.

A hospital. _I’m in a hospital. Breathe. Where's Alice?_

"Good morning, Dr. Malcolm!" The fake hospital cheer pierced through my fuzzy thoughts and grated on my raw nerves. "Breakfast is served." She set the tray on the table next to my bed and pulled a pair of gloves from the box affixed to the wall, turning to smile at me. I ignored the food; the sight of it made me queasy. "How are you this morning?"

I was still trying to wrap my mind around the situation. "Could be better." I raised my left hand to gesture to the traction, feeling an odd resistant tug. Glancing aside, I realized I was hooked up to an IV. "What're you, ah, dosing me with here?"

The nurse was already fiddling with the valves on the IV. "Antibiotics and morphine." She paused, consulting the chart she held. "You just got out of surgery twelve hours ago. The doctors reset your tibia and fibula and—" she consulted the chart again, "re-aligned your crushed ankle with pins." I winced and felt a wave of nausea rising. The nurse's eyes met mine. "This cocktail will help your recovery." Satisfied with her adjustments of the IV apparatus, she pulled a pen out of her pocket and began scribbling notes on the chart.

"Ah, the good stuff." I managed a weak smile. "Keep it coming."

The nurse finished writing and closed the chart. "Any questions?"

I glanced around the bright, sparsely furnished room. The suitcase I'd brought to Nublar sat next to a chair, and my leather jacket was draped over its back. "Where's Alice?"

The nurse looked confused. She reopened the chart and began scanning the first page. "I don't see any names listed in your file." She frowned. "Is that your wife?"

"N-no, she's a colleague and ah, a friend... Thought she'd come to the hospital, too. She was there on the island. We came here on the same, ah, flight."

"As far as I know, we have no other patients from that island." The nurse stepped around the foot of my bed. As she headed towards the door, the waved a hand toward the unappealing tray next to me. "Eat, Dr. Malcolm. And rest. We'll take care of everything else." Before I could respond, she was out the door.

Left alone, I nibbled at the less-than-fresh fruit and sipped some orange juice. Even that simple task seemed to exhaust me. I registered that the Equatorial sun was casting rays across the thick hospital linens on my bed as I slipped back into a slumber.

***

_I'd only brought enough clothes and supplies for one weekend. I put on a clean outfit and headed out into the scorching afternoon, deciding to walk to the nearby hospital. Several times on the way over I wondered if I should be doing this. What if Ian was resting and didn't want visitors? What if he didn't want to see me? What if they didn't even let me in to see him? What if, what if, what if._

_At the admissions desk, the clerk didn't bat an eye when I asked after Ian. She gave me his room number and directed me to the post-surgery recovery ward. I took a deep breath and made my way there with a purposeful stride. I was less likely to be asked questions if it looked like I knew what I was doing and I belonged there._

_The door to his room was slightly ajar. I noticed my hand was shaking as I knocked softly._

_No response. Was he sleeping? Very tentatively, I pushed the door further open a crack. On the other side of the room, a familiar leather jacket was draped over the back of a chair. For some reason that gave me the courage to step in._

_Ian lay in the bed, his left leg suspended in traction. Hearing the sound of the door, he turned and his face broke into a huge smile when he saw me. My heart leapt._

_"Alice!" He held out his arms towards me, and I saw that his left hand was hooked up to an IV._

_Wordlessly, I darted to his bedside and he grasped my forearms, pulling me to him for a kiss. He gripped me tightly. The kiss was longing and hungry. I felt goosebumps rise across the back of my neck._

_At last, Ian broke the kiss with a soft groan; he was smiling as he pulled away. His eyes locked with mine. "I m-missed you." He looked almost shy and, coupled with the traction, struck me as vulnerable -- worlds away from the Ian I had met just a day or two prior._

_"I missed you too, Ian..." I barely stopped myself from asking how he was._

_Loosening his grip on my arms, Ian gestured for me to sit on his right side. He placed his free hand over mine, stroking the back of my hand softly._

_"Looks like the surgery was a success," I glanced at the traction, then my gaze shifted to the IV pole. "Morphine drip?"_

_Ian nodded, his gaze fixed on me. He was still smiling. "I'm so glad you're here, Alice. I thought— I thought I'd never see you again."_

_I had to catch my breath when my heart lurched this time. I tried to keep my tone neutral. "I'm glad you wanted to see me, after all that happened—"_

_We were both quiet for a moment, lost in our own thoughts. Finally, Ian squeezed my hand and grunted softly as he twisted his lower body, raising his right knee. He winced as he settled himself. It must have been painful. Clearly, he was going to need quite a bit of recovery time before he was ready to be out of traction. "How long—"_

_"At least, uh, six months." Ian sighed. "They said the fractures need time to heal. Then physiotherapy. Learning to walk." His tone was bitter._

_"Six months? Oh God, Ian, I'm so sorry."_

_The room fell silent._

_"I'm gonna sue those InGen bastards," Ian said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I should be going back to teaching in the fall, now I'll have to miss the entire semester. And what about my research?" He paused, then muttered to himself. "Those grad students can't supervise themselves."_

_Pausing for a moment before responding, I squeezed Ian's hand in mine. "Look, this is awful— we all know you could have been killed back there." I lowered my eyes. "This is so sudden, Ian. I think you should give it some time—"_

_Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door. "Dr. Ian Malcolm?"_

_Both Ian and I were startled. I pulled my hand away from Ian's as he called, "Come in!"_

_"Ah yes, Dr. Malcolm." The first visitor—a short, balding man with a crisp British accent— strode into the room and, bypassing me, held out hand to Ian. "Peter Ludlow, Chief Operating Officer of InGen." He shook Ian's hand firmly. "And this is Carl DeBiasi, with legal counsel for InGen." The second man, considerably taller and just as unpleasant-looking, stepped forward and shook Ian's hand. It crossed my mind that he must have worked closely with the lawyer who didn't make it off the island._

_"Good to meet you," Ian's sarcasm was barely detectable. The two men missed it._

_Mr. Ludlow's gaze then shifted to me. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting." He held out his hand. "You must be Mrs.— "_

_"Ms. Sigrund," I interrupted. "Ms. Alice Sigrund." Immediately, Mr. Ludlow's brow furrowed and he turned to exchange a glance with his partner. Ian and I stole a glance at each other; Ian looked like he was about to burst with laughter._

_"Ms. Sigrund! A pleasure." Mr. Ludlow looked back at Ian. "We were not, ah, expecting to find you both here, but since we have, let's get down to business, shall we?" At this, Mr. DeBiasi set his briefcase at the foot of Ian's bed, and opened it, pulling out a sheaf of paperwork._

_Ian straightened up."Mr. Ludlow, we're not—"_

_"Dr. Malcolm, if you please," interrupted Mr. Ludlow. Ian's expression darkened as the man continued. "InGen is terribly, terribly sorry for the incident on Isla Nublar. We understand it has caused you both, uh, significant damages, and we are prepared to compensate you accordingly." As Mr. Ludlow was speaking, the lawyer handed each of us a folder with our names printed on the front, each marked "Private and Confidential— Intended for Recipient Only."_

_"Please, take some time to review the terms and conditions of the settlement offers and—"_

_"Thank you, uh, gentlemen. Dr. Sigrund and I will have to consult with our lawyers, of course."_

_Mr. Ludlow paused, and, seeing how tightly Ian was gripping the folder, wisely chose to keep quiet. His previously genial expression faded. "Of course. Certainly, please have your lawyers review them." He cleared his throat, and reached into the breast pocket of his jacket. "If you or your counsel have any questions, we can be reached here." He handed each of us a business card; I tucked mine into my folder._

_"Are we finished?" Ian's tone suggested we were._

_Mr. Ludlow was doing a poor job of concealing his discomfort at the cool reception he'd received. "Uh, I suppose we are, if neither of you have any questions for us now."_

_"We'll be in touch."_

_Wishing to compensate for Ian's attitude, I smiled awkwardly at the men. "Thank you."_

_Mr. Ludlow nodded. "Thank you for your time." With another glance at Mr. DeBiasi, Ludlow turned. The two men were gone as quickly as they'd appeared._

_"Well," I waved the folder. "That was interesting. I wonder what they're offering?"_

_Ian was already flipping through the pages to find the settlement details. I sat down on the bedside and began flipping through mine. When I found the seven-figure offer I gasped in shock, unable to speak. I was surprised when Ian snorted derisively._

_"This is ridiculous. It's a gag order. They're paying us off."_

_"Ian, this is more money than I ever thought I'd make in my lifetime," I said softly. Like most social workers, I lived relatively modestly. The things I could do with all of this cash—I could pay off my student loans, get a decent-sized house—maybe, if everything was right, I could even think about having a—_

_"It's not about the money!" I raised my eyebrows; that was a bit rich coming from someone in his situation, but I understood his point. "What InGen's doing is not only unethical, it's dangerous. If we take their money, we're no better than they are."_

_I could feel my face warm up, as I took Ian's remark personally. "I see what you're saying, but not all of us can turn down such an opportunity. Ian, I was worrying about how much time I’m losing from work the longer I'm here, but if I take this, it doesn't matter." I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "It means I can stay here with you."_

_Ian's expression softened and he ran his fingers over mine, clasping my hand. His gaze returned to the legal document and he sighed. "I know a guy in Austin," he said at last. "He was my best friend's roommate back in college. Practices contract law now. I'll call him, see what he can do."_

_I suppressed a smile and leaned in for another kiss. This time we stayed together longer; Ian's kiss had an urgency that it hadn't before. I could feel goosebumps popping up on the back of my neck as his soft lips caressed and nipped at mine._

Knock-knock-knock! _Ian and I froze mid-kiss as footsteps entered the room. "Dr. Malcolm! Time for your medication!"_

_Giggling and blushing, I quickly pulled away from Ian and stood, nodding at the nurse who'd caught us as she parked her cart at the foot of Ian's bed. I picked up the InGen folder and stuffed it into my bag._

_"Dr. Malcolm, I'm glad we got the chance to catch up today."_

_The nurse was adjusting his IV. My presence didn't seem to faze her. Ian flashed me that heart-melting grin and winked. "Come visit anytime."_

***

_I was grateful that they were lenient with the visiting rules here. Aside from the regular checks on his traction and medications, the nurses mostly left Ian alone. They'd gotten to know me as well and were friendly, despite some disapproving looks at first and likely some gossip about the "colleague and friend" who spent hours sitting with Ian at his bedside._

_The staff was no different today, but something was up with Ian. They’d finally taken him off of his IV, so he had full use of both hands. He grabbed me and pulled me to him for a kiss when I arrived as usual, but his hands snaked up my arms, and he grabbed ahold of my breasts. He broke the kiss, a mischievous glint in his eye, as he cupped them, his thumbs pressing into my nipples._

_"Ian!" I scolded him, feeling a blush creep up my neck. I glanced towards the open door. "Someone could see..."_

_Releasing his grasp on my breasts, Ian pulled me towards him by my shoulders. He kissed me. "See what? Everyone knows you're my girl." He gave me that crooked grin and my heart leapt._

_My face warmed up and I knew I was flushing. It would be a lie to say that I didn't frequently think about our first couple of times together on the island. After such a sexy start to the relationship, it felt odd to suddenly be restricted to kisses, cuddles as far as the traction would allow, and sometimes a little groping. By the fifth week, both of us felt frustrated._

_Today, the frustration was crackling in the air. With a quick glance towards the door, Ian grabbed my hand and, placing it over the starchy hospital sheet, inched it slowly towards his inner thigh. I caught his eye and raised my eyebrows at him._

_"Dr. Malcolm, this is highly inappropriate behaviour between colleagues..."_

_Ignoring my teasing, Ian's hand guided mine further up, until my fingers brushed against his hardness. I gasped lightly. He groaned, and squeezed my fingers until my fist was gripping him._

_I bit my lip, then flicked my eyes upward. His were half-lidded, and I could see that his breathing had quickened. He squeezed my hand again, and I felt his cock strain slightly in approval._

_"C'mon baby." He moved his hand, lightly tracing his fingers up my bare arm, resting them cupped under my breast. He squeezed, two fingers pressing the nipple. He knew what he was doing. I felt heat gathering between my legs, and I gasped, giving myself away._

_A smile tugged at the corner of Ian's lips, and he nodded towards the door. Wordlessly, I pulled away from him and got up to shut it, making sure I made no noise when the latch closed._

_When I turned back around, Ian had pulled the sheet to the side, exposing his light blue hospital gown. My pulse quickened and I suppressed a smile at the sight of him. He caught my gaze and held out his hands in that sweet, familiar gesture._

_Cuddling up next to him, I put my arm around him and let him kiss me. The kisses were gentle at first, but when I kissed him back, he opened his mouth and nipped my lower lip. I whimpered, and he pulled away. His dark eyes shone with desire._

_"Alice," he whispered, his voice almost hoarse. He leaned in for more kisses; they were hungry this time. "I can't take it, you're driving me crazy." His free hand found a breast and he pressed his palm against it, eliciting a groan. "It's been so long, baby. C'mon." The hand snaked down my midriff and he tugged impatiently at the hem of my shirt. "Please. I can't think about anything else. I need you."_

_I was feeling lightheaded, but I knew we couldn't do this. Nurses or doctors could come in any minute, and as I was not a family member, I could be prohibited from visiting him._

_"Julia checked everything right before you got here." He nuzzled my cheek, then kissed that spot where it met my ear. A shiver went down my spine. "She won't be back for at least an hour." He nipped my earlobe, then tipped my face towards his to kiss my lips. With some effort, he turned his body and pressed his erection against my thigh._

_I squirmed and broke away. "Yeah, but you have doctors—"_

_He let out a frustrated grunt. "J-just five minutes, Alice, baby. Please." More insistent pressing. The hand moved up under my shirt and around my back. Before I could protest, he'd unfastened my bra._

_He was winning. "Ian—"_

_"Shh, Alice." Before I could protest further, he'd lifted my top and bra, exposing my breasts. He paused a moment to admire them, then dipped his head down. He closed his mouth around the right nipple and flicked it lightly with his tongue._

_Swallowing a moan, I melted against him. I clutched at his shoulders and bit my lip to keep from making noise as he varied the pressure and speed, making me squirm. Feeling my muscles go slack, I grabbed a fistful of his curls and panted, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt him grin against me, and he thrust his hips forward, making me feel how hard he was._

_"Ian, oh God, oh God, oh—" I whispered hoarsely._

_He pulled away from my breast, nuzzling the hardened nipple momentarily against his cheek. He lifted his head and caught my gaze, giving me that crooked grin. "Change your mind?"_

_Still panting, I nodded my head shakily. Without a word, he pulled me up and on top of him; I carefully swung my leg over his hips so as not to disturb his elevated leg. When I was settled in a straddling position, he reached down and pushed the gown out of the way, freeing his erection. I wasted no time raising myself up by my knees and, grasping hold of it at just the right angle, slid him into the waiting, warm wetness._

_I watched Ian's face as I settled my weight on his hips, bearing forward so as to avoid disturbing the traction. He threw his head back against the pillow, eyes squeezed shut, dark curls spilling against the starched white, and grunted as he bit his lower lip. His fingers dug into the bed sheet and I could see his hands trembling._

_"Ahh, fuck, Alice..." He was whispering, but the urgency was clear in his tone. "Oh sweet Jesus, oh Alice—"_

_Leaning forward, I pressed my upper body to his and clutched onto his shoulders. He immediately felt the change in angle and gasped in response._

_"Is this—" I rocked my body forward, grinding my hips into his— "what you wanted?"_

_I felt his body jolt under me as the sensations hit. "Ahhh... yeah..." He panted heavily._

_Remembering where we were, I pressed my lips to his. He moaned softly and kissed me back until I pulled away a couple of inches. "Shh, Ian." I flicked my eyes towards the door. "Quiet, honey." Ian whimpered, frustrated by my words, as I began rocking back and forth in earnest. I squeezed his shoulders, cradling as much of him as I could, pressing my upper body against his._

_In his position he couldn’t really thrust, but the rocking was enough. Was he this thick the last time? I couldn't remember, but I could feel him stretching me, filling me. I buried my face against his neck, kissing the spot where I could feel his shoulder muscles tensing, trying my damndest to hold in my own moans as I massaged myself against him, the rhythmic pressure satisfying the demanding heat between my thighs. I felt him throb inside me. Christ, but this was good._

_Ian was struggling to keep quiet, I could tell. He moved one hand down to cup my butt cheek, while the other slid up my thigh and across my side, coming to rest at the side of my breast. He squeezed a handful of flesh in each. My skin prickled at his touch. I started to move faster, already feeling the beginnings of a release gathering between my thighs._

"Mmnnhhhh, oh Alice, fuck it feels _so_ good, it's _so fucking good_..." I moved my hands up Alice's back and grasped fistfuls of her hair.

"I know, I know..." Alice tipped her hips forward and ground into me. I gasped, and shivered. I was beginning to tremble, impatient for release after five long weeks. The urge was building, and every time I felt her soft wetness squeeze me, I bit my lip and held my breath, making a conscious effort to hold it in for just a little longer.

She sensed that I was getting close and increased the pace of her rocking, holding me at the angle that was driving us both crazy. "Ahh, baby... I-I'm close—you're gonna make me cum—" Even I could clearly hear the desperation in my voice.

Grinning, she leaned forward and moved her hands up to clutch handfuls of my hair. She kissed me deeply, the touch sending electric shocks straight to my groin. For a few moments, she gently tugged at my curls and I kissed her back, reveling in the feel of her soft lips on mine.

Then, in one quick move, Alice let go of my hair and, straightening up while maintaining eye contact, clutched my shoulders. Leveraging her weight forward, she lifted herself up off of me and immediately back down. I gasped deeply at the sudden pleasure and, before I could say or do anything more, she bounced up and down several more times.

Overwhelmed by the new sensations, I screwed my eyes shut and my back arched involuntarily. My hands moved roughly to her waist to hold her in place as I thrust deeply up into her warm wetness. At the same time, I parted my lips and could not help but to moan as I felt myself throbbing and twitching with the first exquisite spurts despite my efforts to last. " _Ahhhh—_ "

" _Shush_ , Ian!" Alice's voice was shaky with her hitching breath.

Suddenly I felt her cup her hand over my mouth, and I opened my eyes in surprise. Her move shocked me into silence, and I pursed my lips and clenched my jaw as the sharp pulsations of pleasure exploded weeks of pent-up need into her body, her muscles gripping and rippling around me.

_As soon as I saw him throw his head back, I knew Ian wasn't going to be able to keep quiet any longer. The wanton moan that I just barely remembered to cut off, combined with his throbbing and just one more rock against his hips, pushed me over the edge. I dropped forward and moved my hand away from his face, crushing my lips against his and feeling myself squeeze and grind at the sharp, pleasurable twinges of my release._

_We moved together in ecstasy for several moments, until the urgent need gave way to languid satisfaction. Shuddering, my muscles finally relaxed and I collapsed against Ian, my hips still rocking against him slowly, bringing us both back down. I dropped my head to his shoulder, panting, and he shakily moved his arms up my back, holding me close._

I held Alice tight against me as we both caught our breath. "Oh... God, baby. That was... just what... I needed." 

"Mmm. Me, too," she sighed in contentment. I felt my heart skip a beat; she seemed to love all the same things in bed that I did, and if that trend continued, we were going to have a lot of fun together. She pulled the starched white hospital sheet up over us and cuddled closer to me. It didn’t take long for me to drift off, thinking about how deliriously happy I was that she'd decided to take the settlement and stay here in Costa Rica with me.


End file.
